


Settle It In Smash

by Blueberry_Lords



Category: Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Final Fantasy - Freeform, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Kid Icrus, Metroid - Freeform, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Punch Out, Reader-Insert, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Lords/pseuds/Blueberry_Lords
Summary: "Welcome to Smash Mansion, kid!"That was the greeting you, (Y/N) Lander, had received when walking through the doors to the huge battle empire. What awaited you was unknown, but it would surely be smashing. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°){Super Smash Bros. X Reader}





	Settle It In Smash

"I'M IN! I'M IN! I GOT IT INTO SMASH!!", yelled a young (h/c) haired girl. A large smile was plastered to her face as she hugged a crumpled envelope to her chest. She had been accepted to the hit Nintendo game, Super Smash Bros. She would be featured exclusively on the Wii U game, but nevertheless your mastery in (brawling/sword fighting/shooting) would be put to the test.

Soon you began gathering your things, stuffing necessary items and a few unneeded things into your bags. The suitcases were old-fashioned, covered in different stickers. Some were from shows and bands you loved, while others were from some places you had been. You refused to switch them out for anything newer due to high nostalgia. 

Placing your packed bags by the front door, you took one last look at your home. You'd miss being around the comfort, but the pure excitement rushing through your veins was enough to get rid of the homesick feeling. Turning your back, you firmly grasped your bags, opened the door, and took in the fresh air. The sun shone brightly and you could hear the birds chirping. You began you journey to the train station, which would take you to Smash Mansion. 

| Time Skip brought you by your local Walmarth. |

Stepping off the train, you looked pretty tired. After a 3 day train ride, anyone would be. But you were awoken with a new sense of awe and energy when you gazed upon the large building before you. The one and only Smash Mansion. You looked around, seeing a fountain to your right and a garden to your left. It was breathtaking. But you kinda expected there to be more people around. Where in the world were they? You decided just to go to the door. 

As you stood in front of the door, you felt as if your heart would beat out of your chest. A mix of excitement and nervousness churned in your stomach. You pushed open the doors and your eyes widened from what lied in front of you. There stood every brawler in the line-up. From the Fire Emblem gang to the Legend of Zelda group and everyone in between. "Welcome to Smash, (Y/N)!", they all cheered, smiles and wide grins showing from their faces. Out of the crowd appeared two people. You recognized one of them. It was Isabelle from Animal Crossing. But the other was completely unfamiliar.

The shorter dog-lady approached you with a light smile. "Hello there! You must be (Y/N)! Welcome to Smash Mansion. I'm Isabelle. I'm glad you could make it. I'm here to take Master Hand's place since he's quite busy at the moment. This is also my assistant, Ethan.", she explained referring to the boy standing next to her. "Yo! Sup kiddo! Welcome to Smash.", he said coolly. He reminded you of a certain someone, but you couldn't quite place it. "Thank you for welcoming me. I can't wait to get started!", you exclaimed but also yawned afterwards. Isabelle chuckled at your small and tired display. "You seem tired. Well, I'll have Ethan show you to your room. You can get some rest and then we'll have our new character meet-n-greet tommorw, alright?", she said. You nodded and thanked her and Ethan once again.

Ethan guided you down halls and stairways heading to your room. Along the way, some fighters would wave at you and you smiled back at them and waved. Ethan seemed like a good guy, seeing how you and him talked about a few things here and there while you walked to your room. After a few more twists and turns, you arrived at your room. "Here we are, kid. I'll let you get settled, kay? See ya around.", he said and waved, as he walked away. 

You opened the door and looked at your new living arrangements and took in the new carpet smell. You set down you bags and began to unpack. After several hours of putting things away and getting settled, you turned out the lights and crawled under the (f/c) cover of your bed. The soft feeling of it enveloped around you and soon you were asleep. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new day and a new life at Smash Mansion. You were anticipating it greatly. It was surely going to be a Smashing time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew! Dang that took too long, but its finally done. I've been wanting to make a Smash One-shots book for awhile now, but laziness is a killer. I'm so glad its finally up and running. I hope you enjoyed the prologue so far. The second part will be the character Meet-N-Greet and I can't wait to get to that. That's all for now, so I thank you for reading my second story here on Wattpad. See ya around, kiddos!  
P.S. I'll put up a Request Page for you guys. Okay? Great!

~ Blueberry_Lords ヽ( '¬')ノ ❇  
Word Count: 837


End file.
